A Nights star
by xanin1
Summary: (SI) A man reborn through history has found himself in the stars after discovering he wasn't even human to begin with. Now he travels the stars in hopes of stopping the Reapers once and for all (first story. summery sucks and slow updates rated M for safety)


On The Drift

A young man walked down the sidewalk of Kyoto Japan. He appeared to be American decent but there were several things strange about him. For one he had long silver hair that reached to the middle of his back. His red eyes scared most people away especially when they started to glow. Scanning the area around him as he walked with his hands in his pockets of a pair of baggy black jeans, His shirt was a black tank top revealing his muscular arms. A pair of wire frame glasses rested on his nose and on his feet was a pair of black steel toe combat boots. On his back was a wooden sword made of strengthen Oak held there securely by a sturdy elastic strap. His skin held only one tattoo. it was a tattoo of a red dragon holding a rose in a black background. A old worn patch of the same design was also stitched to his black leather duster that he kept put up. This young man's name was Xanin...Just Xanin, He was a orphan since as far back as he could remember. Sometimes he would get dreams of a woman with long black hair in a leather and red one piece suit kissing him and telling him that she would bring him home soon. This brought a sigh as he shook his head. He was twenty three years old. He knew nobody would come and get him even if a small part of him held onto some hope that this woman in his dreams was indeed his mother. He suddenly stopped as he sensed someone was behind him. That was the strange thing about Xanin. Nobody could sneak up on him without him knowing. He stopped and waited until the figure had moved close enough before in a swift movement he slammed an elbow into the person behind him. Said person was a woman with long black hair and glowing red eyes. He stumbled back as she pushed his elbow away after catching it and kicking him the stomach hard enough for him to actually get pushed back a few feet. She smirked at him as she tossed her hair to the side. "You'll have to do better then that dalhar."

The last word was strange to Xanin. He could feel as if he remembered that word but shook it off and glared. He got into a lose fighting stance and moved a hand to his wooded sword. He finally got a good look at her and was shocked. She was the same woman from his dreams. However that seemed to egg on a small part of him that whispered in his head. Something he had hidden well. The voice was commanding a fight. He had only gave into it against two people. One was his Martial Arts teacher Ryusa Habuki, The other person was his Bushido teacher Shigure Habuki. Those two were slave drivers but he loved them like a grandma and grampa. Shaking the thoughts from his head he wondered what brought those thoughts up. He noticed the woman smirk widen but couldn't tell for what reason. She suddenly dashed forward and aimed a powerful kick to his ribs. Xanin spun around the kick with graceful ease and slashed down at the woman with the bokan and nailed her in the shoulder and neck. A usual knock out to most anyone but this womans head didn't even move. She glared at him and swiftly grabbed his hair and slammed him into the wall. He didn't let go of the sword and snarled as he was pinned thrashing around. "Do not hold back against me. I know your stronger then this. I want to see it. I want to see your true self" She said in a cold and vicious tone.

Xanin's eyes suddenly began to glow and he grabbed her hand and slowly began to pull it away. This surprised the woman a bit as she felt the bones in her wrist actually groaning under the pressure of his grip. When she saw his eyes she smiled happily As if she had gotten just what she wanted. Suddenly the oak sword hit her with such force that it shattered into thick needles causing her to get knocked to the side. The now feral like young man used his position on the wall to kick off of it and aimed a kick at her face as she stood up. She narrowly dodged and the flying man ended having to tuck and roll as he pushed off with his hands and landed against another wall and quickly pushed off of this one dive bombing with his fist towards her face with amazing acrobatics. All those years of parkour paid off it seems. This time however the woman spun around the punch and hit him in the side with a powerful axe kick that brought the boy to the ground hard. She raised her foot and prepared to stomp him in the head Only for the boy to grab her foot and lift her up with it and slam her backwards with her foot. Her head banged unforgivably onto the ground with a sicking crack before she rolled backwards to avoid powerful low kick was aimed at her side. Quickly standing up she watched with glee as the man before her started to change. His fingers grew longer and his finger nails thickening and sharper. His pupils changing from round to cat like slits, two horns slowly rose out of the middle of his head from the shaggy hair which had red glowing veins pulsating teeth turned sharp and grew slightly thicker and longer. He let out a menacing growl as a long slim tail sprouted from just above his rear and began to thrash wildly. The tail was blood red with sharp black spikes sticking out halfway down, at the tip was a black spade with razor sharp edges. This got a raised brow and a wicked smirk from the woman who said in a wicked tone. "Bring it"

He once more charged forward this time he seemed to the human eye he vanished and appeared in front of the woman bringing his clawed hand down in a slash motion. The woman blocked it with her forearm and slammed her fist in his stomach with enough force that his eyes opened wide before they stopped glowing then rolled up into the back of his head as he passed into darkness and fell down. The woman cought him and slowly lowered him down to the ground stroking his hair. Her smile showed that of love and happiness. "It's finally time. My darling son" She said when suddenly a flash of light and the two were gone._

The Return of a Mother

Xanin groaned and rubbed his stomach as he sat up from the unusual yet comfertable bed he was in. He noticed his shirt was gone as was his pants and was a little freaked out by that but took deep breaths to calm down and check his surroundings. He slowly glanced around to notice that he was in a large room. The walks were black as the void with red trim. at the bottom and top. The room was light with a dim red light, the bed was large four poster with thick curtains surrounding it. It was then he noticed something wrapped around his waist. Looking down and lifting up the blankets he found two slender arms holding him. Following them he found them to the woman who had defeated him so soundly which damaged his pride a bit but he didn't dwell on that now, he was to busy freaking out. Quickly jumping out of bed and backing to the wall he stared at the woman as she began to stir. "Xanny?" She asked as she slowly sat up and looked at him to see the freaked out look she was getting from him. She couldn't help but laugh and get out of bed. "I see you dont remember me. Not suprising due to the fact that you were only a month old at the time" She said with a smile though if you looked closely you could see the pain in her eyes.

Xanin raised a brow and took deep breaths. "Who are you and where am I?" He half asked half demanded. He couldn't help but remember the dream he always had and a small voice in his mind was telling him to be happy about something.

The woman sighed and slowly walked over to him she gently moved his long silver hair from out of his eyes and smiled. before her eyes glowing brighter and the young man soon felt as if someone was forceing a needle into his brain. He held his hands to his head and growled at first then screamed as suddenly memories rushed into his mind. He fell to his knees and held his head tighter trying to get the pain to stop. Finally it was gone and he fell on his hands and knees panting. Slowly looking up at her he suddenly realized who she was...why she sent him away...

(Flash back)

Fighting could be heard as ships in orbit fired on the squid like ships...Reapers were what the people called them. Ships were decimated, the streets were littered by the dead, man, woman, child, none were spared the gruesome fate. A woman ran through this with a bundle in her arms that she held protectively. Her legs carring her faster then any human could move as she darted from one shadow to the other. She came to a stop at a massive palace that was barely standing. Quickly running inside she made her way down the stairs to the basement till she came across a dead ened. putting her hand to the smoth metal wall it suddenly glowed then opened. She quickly darted in and it closed sealing and locking itself behind her. She looked foreward with the bundle tight in her arms that made a gurggling noise, a tiny hand came up and began to tug on one of her bangs causeign the woman to look down at the silver haired baby in his arms. "My Xanny." She said in a soft motherly tone She looked up again and smiled at the ship. Docked and preped for launch was the people's last hope. It was a massive ship capable of houseing two thusand people. Thankfully the ship didn't even need a crew as most of the controls such as navagation, weapons, shields, and piloting was controled by thought. She keyed herself and set it up so that when Xanin was old enough he would become the captain of the ship. All of the cilvilians were dead, the last of the fleet was holding off the Reapers from reaching this place, all the important scrolls on the races history, technology, and abilites were already onboard the ship. She quickly made her way into the ship which opened for her instantly and she raced through the black painted hall ways. She finally reached the bridge and sat in the chair and closed her eyes. "Get us the hell out of here!" She screamed putting her heart into the command. Obeying her command the ship rose five turrnets mounted ontop of the ship in different areas pointed upwards and let lose a beam of plasma that cut through the celing like a hot knife through butter as the ship rose high into the sky. Suddenly the shields took a hit and the ship shook. A screen appeared showing four of the Reapers opening their claws preparing to fire again. She looked at the shield meter and saw that the blast had taken down the shields to seventy five percent. She smirked as she said. "Warp jump now!" the engines glowed brighter then suddenly the ship vanished.

They had done it...they had escaped. She cried silently remembering all those who had fallen for her and her child. tears streaming down her cheeks in sadness This galaxy was gone. The Reapers had wiped everyone out from the Galactic Republic to the much darker Empire of the Red Dragonis named after the founder who was the only Draconis to ever turn into a Red Dragon. She sighed and cleared her eyes. She walked slowly out of the bridge and down towards the bottom section of the ship. Stepping into the elevator she pressed a button and she decended slowly. For once she was glad for the slow elevators. She knew what was to come next. Her son would have to go away until he was prepared for what was needed. To fight the Reapers. Not in their home Galaxy but in a different one, one that would be their next target. "Annoucement My Queen Tera. We are now outside orbit of the world designation Earth. Current Technology is Bronze Era" The ships AI said in a sad voice. The Draconis didn't believe in restricting the AI that they had created and treated them like people as well and were a respected part of the community. The now named Tera nodded with tears in her eyes. This ship was not only the strongest warship that the Draconis had built but it was also the fastest as well. She looked down at her son with tears falling from her cheeks. "My son...I love you...so so much...I will always be watching over you from up here. But you must learn what is needed, you must grow strong you are the last hope of our kind...Remember my son...Remember our code." She began as she pulled out a patch with the design of a dragon holding a rose with a black background and placed it in his blanket. "Live with honor, Fight with grace, and hunt with guile." She said as she placed him in a small pod. The child began to cry and reach out for her as the pod closed. His wails tore at the womans heart all the more as she cried harder. when the pod finally closed she watched as it rose and vanished with incredible speed.

(End Flashback)

Xanin panted as he clenched his fists and cried silently. Memories of his time through the ages came back to him. He remembered being Achilies at the battle of Troy, Being Nobunaga Oda trying to unite Japan under one banner, Being a ruthless soldier fighting the Nazis of Germany, Then finally to his current life. Being a street fighter for money. Looking for one who could offer him the best challange. He slowly looked up at the woman and could see tears in her eyes. He understood now. The dream was real...She had come back for him...His mother had returned. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she held him tight to her. "My son...My baby boy" She said with tears unable to be contained. he finally pulled back with a look of confusion as he realized something.."H...how do you look the same?" He asked through his own tears.

She chuckled weakly as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Our people are very long lived. We can live for a millenia if we do not die in battle...It was one reason for our strength...and it was also one of the reasons for our downfall. We got prideful and pig headed" She said with a sigh remembering many of the generals didn't believe the Reapers were a threat untill they blasted their way onto their homeworld and wiped out every man, woman, and child. "It is time you begin to learn who you truely are" She said with a gleam in here eyes that told him that he was in for hell.

The Red Dragon Returns.

For twenty years His mother tought him everything she knew. First making him read up on the history of his people which he was glad to do. The first thing he learned was how the empire was founded. It was orgianlly created by Xanin's many times great grandfather who fought off a great and powerful threat by becoming the first man to be able to take the form of the ancestors which were dragons. A Red one infact, After this it was tought to the others but there was never another red dragon with the same amount of power as his which seemed to reach out to the strength of the gods themselves.

He also learned that males of his race were Very rare, so rare that for every two hundred females there was only one male. This was suprising enough as it is but he also learned that his kind could reproduce with any other race. The Royal family many a times would marry outside of the race to bring new power into the royal family.

It took him five years to read all the scrolls on history. He then moved onto training physicaly which was more like torture. His mother would constantly beat him into the ground but slowly and surely he got better and better until he found that he could infact fight her on even ground and even sometimes beat her a few times, this traning lasted for seven year.

Next came of learning polotics. He hated this part but knew it was nessecary if he wanted to bring back his dead people and return them to their former glory, not to mention bring about the destruction of the Reapers. He had sworn revenge on the beasts for slaughtering his people like common animals. This took anoughter five years mainly because there was so damn much scrolls on politics that they had their own room all together.

His final years were spent learning his abilites. He could now sprout leathery bat like wings, turn his hands into claws which he learned were very useful. He also learned that one of the special things about his people were their ability to weild energy in anyway they saw fit using it in attacks along with creating blades from it that could cut through the strongest of metals like a hot knife through butter

It was now time for initiation however and he couldn't be more excited. Today was the day that he learned what type of dragon he could change into. He didn't think he would be able to turn into a red one like his ancestor but he prayed that whatever form he took would help him return his people and defeat the reapers. Xanin and his mother were now standing in the huge traning area. "Now I want to you meditate like we practiced" Tera said to her son with a warm smile. He nodded and sat down closing his eyes. His large blood red wings spread out from his back and wrapped around him in a caccon like fashion. Tera waited and sat down doing the same. Her own deep purple wings surrounding her. Soon tendrils of energy began to rise off of them. Red for Xanin and purple for Tera. Peeking her eye open for a second she almost lost concentration when the red tendrils or energy danced like flames around the young man. 'It can't be' She thought before she decided to wait and see what happened. All young draconis's had red wings to start out with so she didn't think anything about it at first but now...now she was shocked and could only hope. She didn't have to wait long before the boys body began to phase in and out of vision before he began to grow larger and larger. his body began to be covered in ruby red scales. His eyes snapped open and he let out a bellowing roar that shook the ship Standing infront of her now was a huge red dragon on all fours. The dragons wings spread wide then slowly folded against his sides. Tera walked to the dragon and gently placed her hand on his snot. "I am so proud my son...You truly are the one to return our people and protect this galaxy" She said softly as she placed her head on his snout.

Xanin changed back to his normal form and panted slightly from the exertion that it took to transform to the dragon then back. "I..I did it..." He said as his eyes suddenly closed and he fell forward. His mother cought him and slowly lowered him down to the ground. She smiled satisfied and nodded. "Freya...Transfer ownership of the ship to Xanin Nightstar...King of the Draconis and second coming for the Red Dragon." She said softly. "As you say M'am. Today is a proud day" The AI named Freya said.

Xanin woke up groaning and glanced around. He soon found that he was no longer in his old room, Instead he was in his mothers. This confused him greatly as the room was designed the same way only there were several things he couldn't get into like the computer, the controles for the ship, or the archives. The door opened and out came Tera with a smile. "Good to see you awake my child" she said proudly.

Xanin smiled at her and got out of bed feeling more energized then he had in..well in a very long time. "So what happens now mom?" he asked as he walked towards her to head out and get changed. Tera simply chuckled as she pushed him towards her closet and opened it to show that his cloths were now there instead of hers. "Wait...you don't mean..?" He turned to her and she nodded. "You have passed the final test. Your dragon from was a Red Dragon...you are now King of the Draconis, Commander of this ship, and the second comming of the Red Dragon" She said proudly.

Xanin hugged his mother tight and smiled "you'll stay with me and be my advisor right?" He asked hopeful then smiled more when his mother nodded. "As long as you need me I'll be here my son" She said.

The two walked to the meeting room and sat down in the red cushioned chairs and began to plan. "Well what do you think we should do? I mean..." He stopped as she raised her hand to hold off the questions. "I have an idea if you would like." She said. Getting a nod from her son Tera continued. "Well I plan on takeing us one hundred and thrity years into the future. From what I have visited of it there are people there who can both help us defeat the Reapers as well as help us restart our race" She said

Xanin thought about it for a moment. On one hand the closer they got to the future the closer the time the Reapers would arrive would be. On the other hand they needed allies and a crew to fight the Reapers anyways as it would be impossible to fight them alone. Thinking carefully he nodded his ascent and they made their way to the bridge. "Freya. Prepare the time warp for One hundred and Thrity years to this day." Xanin said as he sat in the command chair. "Yes Lord Xanin. maybe we'll find you a few mates as well" The AI said with humor in her artifical voice which made Xanin chuckle. "Now now Freya That will come later" He said joking back with her. Soon a glowing energy feild swirled around the ship and it vanished

Star Light

The SSV Normandy was under attack and taking heavy damage Commander Jane Shepard was trying to get her people to the escape pods. She had short red hair that reached down to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes. She wore her tight form fitting N7 Armor as she ran around the ship trying to get everyone ready to escape. Suddenly Jokers voice came over the intercom that brought her to a stop. "Commander. A ship just appeared out of nowhere and started fireing on the enemy ship!" Joker shouted. Many of the crew cheered as they rushed to the windows to see the massive warship of a design none of them have ever seen fireing beams of plasma at the enemy ship which seemed to cut through its shields and hull sliceing it in half. Everyone let out a cheer of joy. Jane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched the enemy ship explode. Jokers voice came over the intercom again. "Sir their hailing us. and asking if we need help getting to a Dry dock" Joker said. Shepard quickly headed up to the bridge and pressed a button. "This is Commander Jane Shepard of the SSV Normandy. My ship is dead in the water and we could use some help. we have many wounded on board" She said hoping that they could help. There was a pause for a moment a computerized voice with a femine quility to it spoke. "Commander Sheppard. This is Freya, AI of the MT Odin. We are opening the cargo bay doors and bringing your ship in." The voice said. This shocked Sheppard since she knew for a fact that AI were illigal but right now beggers couldn't be choosers. She watched out the window as the massive ship slowly came towards them with its huge doors on the side open. they were suprisingly big enough for the Normandy to fit in.

Once the crew had been gathered Shepard ordered her ground team to suit up and arm up which they hurried and did. Once everyone was ready they headed out the airlock and slid down the ramp Standing infront of them was a young woman with flowing black hair wearing a tight leather onepeice that showed off her assets well. her purple eyes glowing a bit as she smiled. "Welcome aboard the Odin" She said with a short bow. "I am Tera Nightstar, Mother and Advisor to the King Xanin Nightstar" She said getting raised brows from the ground team.

Tali was the first one to speak. "umm...Did we hear right when you said that this ship has an AI?" She asked worriedly. This got a raised brow from the woman as she glanced to the side. Soon a woman phased into view and smiled at them. "hello I am Freya, The AI of this ship. You need not worry, I serve the Royal family of Nightstar loyaly and would not harm any of the guests" She said with a kind and warm smile. Tali looked about to say something but Shepard held up his hand to stop her. "My name is Jane Shepard. Commander with the Alliance and Specter of the council" She said giving a soft bow. This woman may look human but Shepard couldn't help but feel as if this woman was something else entirly. "these are some of my crew, The big guy is Urdnot Wrex, next to him is Garrus Vakarian, then Tali'Zorah, Nar Rayya, Next to her is Ashely Williams, then we have Liara T'soni," Jane said pointing to each one as she said their names who each gave a slight bow. "Thanks for the rescue by the way. we might all be dead if it wern't for you" She said with a smile. The woman nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Shepard was suprised that she didn't ask for her weapons. They made their way thorugh the ship and Garrus couldn't help but whistle as he saw the fully stocked Armory with weapons he had never seen before "Wow. awesome toys you have there" He said causeing Tera to smirk. "Indeed they are. Those weapons are some of the only things left from my peoples home world" She said with a sad sigh. This got a raised brow from everyone but they decided not to push it.

They soon arrived on the bridge where they say a young man with long silver hair tied in a long french braid. his eyes darting from one monitor to the other. What Sheppard found strange was that there was no one else here bsides them. "Where's the crew? "Tali whispered to Wrex who just shrugged.

After a few minutes with the crew of the Normandy getting impatient. It was as if the man didn't even notice them. He stopped darting his eyes from screen to screen and they all vanished. Turning to the group and standing up he walked towards them. Shepard got a good look at him and was suprised a bit at his apperance. The top of his head held two curved horns with red vein like streaks going through the outsides of them. His fingers were long and claw like, not to mention the two large wings that were folded against the mans back.

"An interesting group mother." The man spoke in a calm voice shocking everyone as the looked from the woman who didn't even have a blemish on her milky skin who looked to be only in her twenties then to the man who also looked to be in his twenties. Shepard was trying to wrap her head around the fact that this woman was the same age as her son which was impossible. Liara was the one who was curious. "Excuse me for asking but how is that possible...you both look so young" She said with her usual curious tone.

The two looked at her with raised brows both of their eyes glowing slightly which unnerved them slightly. Finally the two smiled and mother and son stood next to each other. "Our apperance is deciving. I myself am fourty thousand years old" The woman said with a laugh at the looks on their faces. "My son is actually seven hundred years old. He spent most of his time on earth however his racial abilities and traits were put into statis untill the time was right" The woman said which brought even more shocked looks to the group especially the two humans.

"Wait a minute. your telling me that this guy here was on earth for around seven hundred years and nobody noticed?" Ashley asked in disbelieving tone. Xanin smirked a sharp tooth smirked causeing her to back up a step. "Actually I was noticed in quit a few instances, I was Known as Achilies to the greeks, Nobonaga Oda, to the Japanese, and my personal favorite, Vlad III Dracul" He said seeing the shocked and horrified looks many of them were sending him except for Wrex, Tali, Liara, and Garrus. Jane sighed as she regained her barinings and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright...Dont take this the wrong way but I'll need some evidence to prove this." She said.

His mother looked about to yell at them for demanding anything of her son and king but Xanin raised his hand and she stopped. "It is perfectly understandable. I didn't beleive any of this either until my mother restored my memories, It seems whenever I supposedly died in one of those escapades I was actually brought to the ship, my mind wiped, then sent back in the body of a child to do everything all over." The boy gave a sigh as he began to walk towards the exit motioning them to follow which the did if a bit hesitantly.

The group led by Xanin walked slowly down the halls no one saying a word untill they came to a large set of doors. He opened the door and walked in being followed by everyone else and they were shocked at what they saw. In the room was several differnt armors that looked so well preserved that they could still be useable. "This is what I like to call the Hall of memories" He said with a smile.

In the room was infact a set of Greek armor including shield and spear, then there was a cloaked samurai armor that Shepard recognized from history books was Nobonaga Oda's armor, of course a set of black polished armor with a long red cape with a jewl encrested long sword. However what cought her attention was a military uniform from world war two. She opened her eyes wide and looked to the man in shock. "Yes indeed." He said with a chuckle. "I was their...on the shores of Normandy fighting against the Nazi's in the last battle. "He said with a gleam in his eyes. Most soldiers if asked if they would go back to war would say no. But this man...She had no doubt he would be armed up and asking when they leave.

Wrex was curious as he walked to a set of armor in the back. It was different then most as it was form fitting black with red dragon clutching a rose insignia and cloaked with a red and with black trim cloak. "And who was this?" He asked with a grunt. Xanin smirked as he walked next to Wrex. "That would be Xanin Nightstar. Second comming of the Red Dragon...and Protector" He said as he put his hand on the armor which seemed to glow at the touch of his hand. Wrex looked at him confused for a moment before he saw the look in his eyes. emotions played out like a movie, sadness, lonliness, anger, and finally determination

Tali finally asked a question that added another emotion to play into his eyes. One of pain. "Where is the rest of your people?" She asked politly. It was then that the crew of the Normandy noticed the pain in both of the mother and son's eyes. "Their gone..." Tera said as she looked off. Tali gasped and bowed. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to cause any pain" She said quickly but she was waved off by the young king. "it's alright" He said with a sigh. "It's one of the reasons why were here...to keep it from happening to this galaxy as well" He said getting everyones attention.

Shepard had a feeling she knew what had happened to them but had to confirm it. "You mean the Reapers dont you?" She half asked half stated and sighed when she got nods from the two. Tera then began to speak. "For two hundred years my people fought those blasted things. even with the help of our sentiant ships we were pushed back to our homeworld where they laid seige to us. our fleet lasted a good fifty years fighting them off until they blasted their way to the planet. The slaughtered everyone, Man, woman, child, It made no difference to them." Tera said as she clenched her eyes shut to keep from crying her eyes out once again at the loss of her wife, her family, her people. Soft music began to play which brought a smile to the womans face. "Thanks Freya" the woman said. "It is no problem my friend. It is my duty to make sure that you two do not dwell on the past. We must learn from it but we must not let it consume us" The computerized voice said.

Tali looked a bit fearful at hearing the voice but Garrus was the one who spoke. "You two do know that AI are Illigal right?" He asked getting confused looks from the two. They both looked at each other then laughed. "Please. Everyone knows that AI are the child of the creator. The only time they go bad is when you treat them horribly. Like any child they need nurture and care, why would it be illiegal to create something like AI?" Tera said with a bit of amusement. This got a angery growl from Tali. "AI Nearly destoryed my people and ran us off our homeworld not to mention the Reapers are AI as well" Tali snapped. She didn't get the chance to continue her rant when she found it hard to breath and her back slamming into the wall curtisy of the hand of Tera.

"ENOUGH" Xanin said in a commanding voice as Tera reluctantly released the Quarrian who fell to the ground holding her neck and coughing. "You know not of what you speak. And if your people created these AI that attacked your people I can see how good of parents your people are" She snapped only for Freya suprising enough to take the defence of Tali. "Ma'am please. her race is young and has yet to gain the insight to know of what they created. according to my database they didn't even created the AI designation Geth on purpose. Though there may be a way to fix this problem since my scans of Geth space tell me that they have been rebuilding the world of Rannok and cleaning the air for their creators." Freyas elagent voice said causing Tali to become shocked. "w...what? b..but I thought the Geth hated us?" She questioned which got a chuckle from the AI.

Xanin sighed and shook his head. "In anycase we need to get the good Commander here and her people to a medical facility." Said the young king as he headed back to the bridge. The rest soon following him. "Freya set a course for the Serpents Nebula" Xanin said. "As you say my king. Are you going to find yourself a few queens there as well?" The AI teased causing many to smirk at his expence and few to downright laugh. Xanin groaned and rubbed his temples but a small smile could be seen on his face.

Live and Learn

The MK1 Odin appeared in a burst of light besides the Mass Relay. The Crew of the Normandy were prepping to set out as Xanin, Jane, and Tera stood on the bridge. Xanin could sense something off about this place but pushed his worries aside, his eyes were fixed on the claw like station and noticed the massive fleet surrounding it. None were the size of the Odin but that didn't mean that their numbers couldn't overwhelm them. He pushed his thoughts of battle aside as this was a Diplomacy mission. Xanin was wearing long black robes with red and gold trim. His hood was up hiding his face. Xanin didn't carry weapons on him since he rarely needed any however on his belt was a handle of a sword with a ying yang guard.

The comm suddenly alerted them to a call. WIth a thought the face of a Turrian with red face paint appeared on a holoscreen. "This is Admiral Tos'von Arkantos. Unidentifed ship. you are in Council space. State your business or we will open fire" The Turian said in a gruff voice. Xanin's eyes glowed at the challange unnerving the Turian as that was the only thing he could see under the hood. Tera stepped foreward folding her hands behind her back. "This is Tera Nightstar. Mother and Advisor to his majesty Xanin Nightstar. King of the Draconis. We have onboard the crew of the Normandy along with the remains of their ship and are requesting permission to dock as well as meet with the council" She said in a commanding voice

The Turian snorted as he glared at them. "I can see Spector Shepard but I have never heard of this Draconis before." He said in a condisending tone. Jane sighed as she knew this would probly happen and stepped foreward. "I can vouch for them Admiral, I was permitted to see the recorded history of their people. You might not belive this but their from another galaxy" She said. The Turian now had a shocked look as he turned to the two others. "They look human to me. Sure this isn't some kind of tr..." He never got to finish when he saw the womans horns sprout from her head along with her wings and tail

"Do not mistake me for human foolish bird. You will take us to the council or we will go find others who are willing to negotiate with us" She said in a cold tone that sent shivers down the Admiral's spine. The two seemed to be having a stare off before the Turian growled and said. "The council will see you." He said before the comm went off.

Tera growled at the Aliens arragence and Xanin simply shook his head and commanded the ship to dock with one of the docking bays bulit to handle the size of the warship tough it was a tight fit. The Alliance crew of the Normandy were the first to disembark happy to be on familiar ground. Next came the ground team then after that came Jane, Tera, and Xanin bringing up the rear. As the Normandy crew began to head out to relax the ground team and the two Draconis made their way to the Council chambers.

When they arrived there they were greeted by two security officers demanding that they hand over their weapons. Xanin simply looked at them with his glowing eyes once more freaking out the human and Turian security guards but motioned them to search. The only thing they found was a hilt of a sword but there was nothing special about it so they returned it. The group moved foreward untill they were standing infront of the council. The Asari Counciler being Tevos, The Salarian being Valern, the Turian being Sparatus, and finally the human counciler being David Anderson. The Asari was the first to speak. "We welcome you home Commander Shepard and welcome your estimed guests as well. However there are several questions that we would like to have awensered if at all possible" She said in her kind yet commanding voice. Jane nodded and began to give a full report of the attack and her and her crews rescue at the hands of Xanin and Tera. The councilers then turned to the two Draconis and with a commanding voice Sparatus said. "Step foreward." Neither of them moved which angered the Turian who was about to yell at them before the Tevos shook her head. Sparatus obviously had no idea how to handle a first contact situation. "Forgive my fellow counciler. Would you both please step foreward." Tera finally stepped foreward but the hooded Xanin did not which got a raised brow from Tevos and Valern and a growl from Sparatus.

Seeing their curiousity and on one anger Tera spoke. "The King does not do as any one asks or commands." She said calmly before looking at the councilers giving the Turian a withering glare which he just shrugged off as some child trying to intimidate him. "My name is Tera Nightstar, Mother and Advisor to the High King of Draconis. We have come here today with a warning" She said putting all councilers on guard. "Our Galaxy was attacked nine hundred years ago by a armada of sentiant machines your people has classified as Reapers." This got wide eyed looks from all the councilers save for the stubborn Sparatus who simply narrowed his eyes. "This is yet another ploy by the hu..." He was suddenly blown backwards by a shockwave of power being emited by the hooded man as he stepped foreward. His glowing eyes seemed to see right through the counciler as he suddenly feel to his hands and knees as if forced down by the air around him. Tevos's eyes widened when she to could feel the power and was thankful that it was not aimed at her. Sparatus was struggling to keep air in his lungs as he tried to push himself up. "Do not dare question me. My entire race is dead save for me and my mother. Do not test my patience fool or I will devour you" He said as he through his hood back revealing his curved horns and glowing red eyes. His blood red wings shot out of his back and flapped once before folding behind him. His tail coming out as well and began to thrash wildly as he kept his glowing eyes locked on the Turian male infront of him.

"My mother watched my people suffer and die at the hands of these monsters." He said in a cold voice. "I am Xanin Nightstar, Son of Tera Nightstar, Second comming of the Red Dragon, and King of the Draconis." He said with power behind every word. He finally released the Turian from whatever hold he had on him only for Sparatus to yell. "Arrest them!" Several C-Sec officers rushed in only to be blasted back by raw power sending them rolling down the stairs or into walls. "I see it was a mistake comming here." he said as he turned and began to walk away only for a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned a glare at his mother but she was not deterred. "We need to warn them. You can not expect them to beleive us without proof my son" She said softly trying to calm him down. Taking a deep breath the young king slowly calmed down and turned towards the councilers. Sparatus was in a state of shock of someone holding so much power while Tevos could tell that this man's powers rivaled that of a Asari Matriarch. "I am once again sorry for Sparatus. "She said giving the Turian a look that said if he opened his mouth again she would seal it shut.

The Salarian was the next to speak. "Though I am sorry for your loss of people, do you have any proof of your claims of a Reaper invasion" asked Valern who was trying to salvage whatever of this mess he could. Xanin nodded towards his mother. Tera pulled out a holo pad and set it down infront of them. soon a holographic image appeared showing the war that came to their galaxy and would no doubt come here. The councilers could no longer ignore this threat. especially since there were reporters to this particular meeting as new races discovered always had a reporter on hand to inform the populace. "Do you see now? Or should we leave you to your fate?" Asked Xanin in a cold and calulating tone. Sparatus sighed and clicked his mandibles before nodding to Tevos. Tevos turned to the man and sighed. "What are your terms?" She asked

Xanin smirked as he pulled out a datapad and began to read through it. "First we need a group of ten beings from each of the council races to crew my ship along with being representatives of your species" He began getting a nod from the councilers. "Our last request is a uninhabited planet that can support life so that I can start rebuilding" He said. The councilers debated about this but gave their approval. Xanin nodded back to them. "In return for this I will provide you with the plans for the M1 Titan and the M1 Hydra, along with the plans for the M5 Nova fighter" He said as he transfered the plans to the councils Omni-Tools. They looked them over and were suprised at the strength of the ships. "I will go through the lead represenative applications and decide who would be best. But I warn you. I will also be having Krogan and Quarrian groups there as well. I will not tolerate any fights on my boat. Do I make myself clear?" He said his eyes glowing blood red and pressure pushing down on everyone in the room. It stoped however as quickly as it started. He got nods from everyone there.

Beyond your fist.

It was two weeks since the meeting with the Council. Two long weeks since confirmation of the Reaper threat. He was currently in a meeting with the chosen of the council races that were being represented onboard the Odin. For the Turians they had chosen General Adrien Victus a unorthadox general who not only got results but also helped his soldiers survive at any cost. For the Asari the chosen lead was a Asari Matriach by the name of Aethyta who was also running a bar on the ship Xanin could sense a genetic connection between Aethyta and Liara and gave the two a smirk when he looked between two not that either of them noticed.

For the Solarians one doctor Mordin Solus was chosen who ran a lab along with several other Solarians who were having the time of their lives reading through the database that they were allowed to on Draconis tech and biology. And as for the humans...well None other then Commander Jane Shepard was chosen to be the human deligate much to her chargin. Not that she didn't like the ship and the people onboard but she hated playing diplomat...no matter how good she was at it. Thankfully she was still with her crew and ground team. Not to mention that the Normandy was repaired and even improved on thanks to the Odin's repair system it was now docked properly in the docking bay which was even large enough to hold several more frigets around the same size as the Normandy.

The Odin was now enroute to Tuchanka, the homeworld of the Krogan.


End file.
